Quick Silver
by Hysterical Insanity
Summary: Jack Atlas has a secret. That secret's name is Echo Atlas, his sister! When she returns after 3 years, things are bound to get interesting! I suck at summaries, but there's a better one inside, more or less! T for some language!
1. Guess who's back?

A/N Ok, here goes nothing! First written YGO5Ds Fic! And about Kitty Cullen, it's pretty much dropped. Now, witness the return of Echo Atlas! Well, and the debut too, I guess! Probably gonna be some Scoopshipping, Faithshipping, and some other pairings! Echo's POV, after the flashback-ish-thing.

_She was about 14. He was about 16. They had lived together with Martha and the boys for a good 8 years, since their parents had died. Jack Atlas, later to be the world renowned turbo dueling king, and Echo Atlas, the secret sister he left behind. The day he left Satellite and his fever-prone sister, he never looked back. Neither did she, as she sped away on her own duel runner, Quick Silver._

I watched him from afar as he navigated the new roads bridging Satellite and New Domino. Watching him from Silver was no problem; she was faster than his _stolen_ wheel. Honestly, I knew he stole it from Yusei; Jack wouldn't pick up a wrench to save his life. I'd been watching him for some time now, my tall, blonde, purple-eyed brother. My own pale brown hair swayed in the wind as I tailed him. Today was the day, I'd catch him. Confront him. I sped up, swerving a little to cut him off. He swerved to a stop and removed him helmet, muttering some colorful words. His eyes glinted dangerously in the sun, but my own purple-grey eyes were even more potent underneath the visor of my helmet. He dismounted his runner and started yelling at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You could've killed us both! Who are you, anyways?" He wants to know who I am, classic! But he knows, I can see it, and he's scared stiff. I dismount my silver and blue runner, raise my hands slowly to my helmet, and pull it off dramatically. His surprise, fear, and the tinge of brotherly love are written across his face in pen. "Echo…?" I could hear the uncertainty and hope in his voice, and it nearly broke my anger, but I kept it intact for the most part. I wanted answers, and I was going to get them. "Hello, Onii-san!" I kept my voice pleasant, but dangerous. "Why did you leave me?" I switched my look to a cross between a glare and grief. His confusion deepened, his hope left him. Now he knew I wasn't here for some happy little reunion, not yet anyways. "I don't…" He began, but I cut him off. "You know very well what I mean! You left Satellite, you left me!" The words flew from my mouth and I found myself starting to cry, which was only making me more frustrated. Jack stepped forward, reminding me of the old days, when I would get upset and he would hug me, which he was now doing. His arms wrapped around me, his comforting scent, it was so familiar; I couldn't stay mad. "I don't know what to say…I was selfish….sorry, Sparks." He said; the uncertainty still there, and some of his hope returning. I was already on the brink of tears, but when he called me Sparks, his old nickname for me, I cracked. I couldn't help but return the hug and sob "Onii-san…" into his shoulder. We must have looked pretty weird; standing there hugging between a couple of D-Wheels. He was probably thinking the same thing, because he broke away with a "Good to see you, Echo." And I replied with the classic "Yeah, you too." There was a strange, awkward silence, broken only by me. "So, how are Carrot, Crab, and Mr. Mystery?" I asked, using my nicknames for our old friends; I knew they were fine, I'd seen the whole thing, but he didn't know that. "Good. They'd probably like to see you, if you want." I smiled, the idea of not just watching them, but actually being a part of the group again was to good to pass up. I nodded, and we remounted our runners. I let him lead the way to the little garage basement they were renting, though I knew the way and probably could've beaten him. I had to admit, it was nice, riding with him again. Much easier to synch Silver to his runner than I'd thought. And then we were over the ocean; I've always loved the ocean, even back then…

_I was sitting under Deadaelus Bridge, letting the waves lap at my feet. The sea life, what little there was, was beautiful and interesting. A whale pod crossed between the Satellite and New Domino every now and again, and I just loved to watch for them. It was my spot; no one else came here. Until one day Jack followed me, and I didn't see him coming, because I was watching the whales. He just stood there and watched me for a while, until I turned around and saw him._

I smiled a little, remembering how mad I'd been that he'd followed me, but after that he started coming with me for some reason. We watched the whales together, and it was actually kind of fun! Jack broke me out of my thoughts; we were already across and in front of the little basement garage. Jack was waiting for me by the door, and I caught up to him, smiling. I took a deep breath before following Jack in. They were shocked, to say the least, at seeing me. They weren't alone either, which threw me for a loop; a red, almost magenta, haired girl, a black haired girl with swirled glasses, who, I might add, looked a little upset when I walked in, and a pair of blue-haired twins, a boy and a girl. After making a mental note of how Jack and the swirl-glasses girl looked at each other, I let out my breath and said "Guess who's back?".

Okay, what'd you think? You have to have an opinion, so why not tell me with that little button over there! *draws arrow to review button and put flashing neon sign reading 'Click Me!' over it* There are more chapters in store! And all reviewers get a cookie!


	2. I hate reunions!

**A/N OK! Here's chapter two! Thank you, to all reviewers! Here's chapter two! Crap, I said that…ECHO, DO THE DISCLAIMER! Also, thanks for the advice, and yes you may call Echo Hikari if you want (you know who you are…hopefully)**

**Echo: *sigh* Kitty never has, and thankfully never will, own any of the things she writes about on here! But I am her property, so ask before using me…that sounds so wrong…..still my POV, of course! Glace is owned by AshXGlace4EVER! (Now go read her fics, there awesome!)**

I sighed, now the whole 'OMG! I missed you! Where were you!' and 'Ok, who the heck is she' stuff was over and I still had no place to stay. I was sick of listening to them argue, and was half considering renting an apartment, when my savior walked through the door! She was old, crabby, and there landlord: you guessed it! It was there landlord! I still have no clue what her name is, despite being told when I got here, and frankly I didn't really like her, but now she's my knight in shining clothes! It broke their argument up pretty quick; from the way things were going, the twins had them beat anyways, and it just about made my day to see Jack and Carrot get yelled at while the woman compares Flash to her 'Reginald'. But it was over all too soon, with a "last warning to be quiet!" and I was left grappling for a new topic. But of course, I had to ask about Martha, so of course they have to drag me to her place, so of course I'm going to be smothered and probably beaten to death.

Which how I get to where I am now, riding Silver again with Jack, Flash, Carrot, and the girl with the funny A name, while Swirl (Her names Carly, but I've nicknamed her Swirl. Hope she doesn't mind!) drives Leo and Luna. Things have changed so much; I mean, Carrot actually built a duel runner. By himself! Seriously, what happened to the lazy, good for nothing, veggie we all knew and loved?

And then, we're there.

It happened so fast; one moment I was getting off Silver and deciding on the best time to make a break for it, and the next I was bombarded by those evil, yet adorable, little creatures! No, not some sort of carebear alien from Pluto, Crow's minions! I'm going to have a headache for a while now. I was almost thankful when Martha walked out. Almost.

"Owwwwww!" I wined as Martha kwathaped* me. It was going to be a long day.

It wasn't all bad, the reunion with Martha, because I learned a very valuable piece of information; Jack had performed his little prince routine! It was only a passing comment, "You missed Jack do that adorable prince bit!", but it was enough! Smirking, I said, in my most innocent voice, "Really? I'm sorry to have missed it, Princess Atlas." That really set him off, and everybody laughing didn't help him calm down, either!

So, I managed to escape with my life and Silver still intact! We decided to head down to the café, which was really up the street, as Leo pointed out. Once we were all settled in, and waiting for our waitress, Leo brought up the dreaded question.

"Wow, living with Yusei, Jack and Crow must have been fun!" His happy little smile, so dreadfully ignorant of the horrors of living with them.

"Fun…?" I muttered. "More like mentally scaring." I put my head in my hand and began recounting the numerous scars on my brain; the time I walked in on Crow singing and dancing in his underwear (white boxers with little pink duel runners and black birds on them.), the time Kalin, Crow, Yusei, and Jack played Truth or Dare, the time Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin decided to play strip poker, the time the quartet decided to become crossdressers ('female impersonators', as Jack put it afterward.) for a day and made me do hair, makeup, wardrobe, and even find bras for them, and the first time the four got drunk and jumped off Martha's roof onto a homemade trampoline consisting of metal poles, pillows, duct tape, and elastic. Needless to say, I had an interesting childhood.

Our waitress arrived just after my last story, and she was quite the shocker.

"Hello, my name is Glace and I'll be your server today." Wow, did she sound agitated. That was probably due to the waitress uniform she was wearing over her usual outfit.

"Hi, cousin Cirno!" I grinned, and probably just got myself onto her 'If I ever get a Death Note' list!

So, after yet another near death experience, I was riding Silver alongside Swirl's car as she drove the twins home. It was official that I was staying with them; even though I could technically go back to my own house or stay with Martha, I wasn't going to pass up an awesome house in The Tops. I settled down in the 'guest room', which was really just as furnished as everything else, and fell into a sleep-deprivation-induced-coma.

_*Kwathaped- to be hit over the head by someone's hand, often hurting slightly._

A/N Well, there it is! How'd you like it? Yet again, Glace belongs to AshXGlace4EVER! She'll be in more chapters, so expect more of her! Also, I can't describe her right, I tried, so if you want to know what she looks like go look at the aforementioned author's Amber-Eyed Cobalt! And if you didn't get the Cirno or Death Note bits, don't worry about them, they aren't important!

Echo: And Next time, The Art of Setting Them Up! Tell us your thoughts, how to improve, compliment, or insult, all by clicking that button there!


	3. The Art of Setting Them Up!

**A/N Alrighty, Chapter 3, the Art of Setting Them Up! Last day of Christmas break. **** I won't be able to upload as fast after today, but I'll try to get at least a chapter a week! I forgot what else I was going to put here, but oh well! Echo, Disclaimer!**

**Echo: Because of official copyright laws, I must tell you all in every chapter this…thing….writes, that she neither owns the show or any other material; such as songs, movies, books, etc. Unless stated otherwise. But she never will own the show, and she never puts any of her songs in here, though she may invent a book title or something to have a character read. Now read the freaking chapter!**

I crouched behind some bushes; watching them. I'd done my part, now it was up to Glace! Carly still looked kind of bewildered; but I guess that's normal, and Jack seemed to be annoyed. Both reasonable reactions, since neither one of them would admit to sending the cards. That was probably because I sent them; little note cards reading _"Jack/Carly, come meet me at the café down the street." _It was all part of my master plan.

Cue Glace!

_I darted down the street, humming the Mission Impossible theme, towards the café where I knew Glace would be taking her lunch break. How did I know? Because I'm an awesome spy…and I have her schedule. I walked up to her and began my plot….._

Right on time, Glace came with menus on a little tray. Inside said menus would be a card, reading, in the most legible handwriting we could muster and still disguise our handwriting, "_Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to follow these clues through town together and find the Sacred Statue. Go to the bridge. This message will self-destruct in 5 minutes._" I saw Jack flip the card over, where a silver glacier was drawn.

They looked up at where Glace had been, but she was already gone. I could see Jack shrug and Carly say something. I was kind of wishing I'd rigged some explosives to the card so it would really self-destruct, but we can't always get everything we want, one of those things being a bomb permit. Anyways, it didn't look like they were going to go, but I'd planned for this! I took out two rocks, both with a piece of paper taped around it.

I threw the first *one, which hit Jack's shoulder. He muttered something I could only assume was very colorful and picked it up. His face turned a very nice shade of red; good, he was angry! He stood up and began to storm towards his runner, now for rock *two! This one hit him in the middle of his back and he turned to pick it up and read it. He sighed angrily, went back, grabbed Carly's wrist, and quite nearly dragged her with him.

Let the fun begin!

**A/N Short, I know, but I decided to give each clue its own chapter! **

**** The first rock said Chicken! The second rock said With Carly!**

**Echo: You're ignoring that I called you a thing, aren't you?**

**Me: Yes, yes I am! I listened to the Mission Impossible theme writing this! Next time: Super Awesome Spies, Unite!**


	4. Whales and Plans

**A/N All righty, I'm back! I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers for their ideas and support! What would I do without you guys?**

**Echo: Probably stop writing this and go sit in a corner. And we don't own YGO. Now, enjoy my torturing of Jack!**

**Me: *cough* That's next chapter. Now you're torturing Yusei and Akiza! :D Though I don't know what I'm going to call this chapter yet…**

While I sent Jack and Carly away to find a nice little setup at the bridge, I decided to get to work on the others. You didn't think I was satisfied playing matchmaker on only one couple, did you?

Riding away in the opposite direction from my annoying brother and his, if everything went according to plan, soon-to-be girlfriend, I had a new problem on my hands. Where to find my next victims. I knew that, at this time of day, Yusei was likely to be working on his runner. If lady luck liked me today, that's where I'd find Akiza, too.

Luck was on my side, and I found Yusei upgrading his runner while Akiza watched. I walked in quietly and slowly; trying to keep myself from seeming too excited.

"Hey guys. I was just going to walk down by ocean. Maybe do some whale watching. Wanna come?" The words were innocent enough; to them, at least.

"Sure. I'm done here, so why not?" Yusei replied after a moment. Good. If Yusei's on board, Akiza will be too.

So, we rode down to the sea to spot some whales. Of course, I knew the whales would be there; everything was perfectly planned. I'd also scoped out the land and found the best spot.

We arrived at that 'best spot' fairly quickly, and I could tell they liked it; or at least she did. I'd picked a nice little spot with a shelf of rock sticking up out of the sand. Some bushes sported wildflowers, the scent of which carried on the breeze. The sun was almost setting by now.

The whales danced through the water almost like they could sense our presence and wanted to show off. We propped up our bikes against one side of the rock; though I made sure to set Quick Silver a little apart, so the other two wouldn't be disturbed when I made my getaway. The three of us sat up on the rock to watch the whales; Yusei on one side, Akiza in the middle, and myself on the edge closest to the runners.

Once the sun began to set I planned to execute the final step in my plan. I hesitated for a moment, taking in the lovely orange, red, and pink glow on the water, before slipping quietly down from rock and over to Silver. I made sure to get far enough away that the noise wouldn't disturb them before starting her up.

I drove a ways away, and then stopped to see if my plan was working. It obviously was. From anyone else's point of view, it would have looked like a sweet scene between lovers. Akiza had fallen asleep, her head resting on Yusei's shoulder, and Yusei had one arm around her. Mission success! Now it was time to check n Jack and Carly.

**I know it's not as long as some of my other chapters, but I think I know where I'm going to go from here! Until I run out of couples to fix up, but then I can throw in a villain, a duel, maybe a race, and some comedy! I'll figure it out when I get there!**


	5. Plan Deviations

**AN: SO SORRY GUYS! I know, I'm evil and inconsiderate, but I've been busy and haven't had much time to write! Here, hope this helps! Echo's POV, of course!**

**Claimer of Dis, Claimer of none. It's based on YGO5D's, but that show doesn't belong to me.**

The moment I got there, I knew to hide out of sight before Jack killed me. I probably could have planned this better, but where's the fun in perfect planning?

One, the lighting was all wrong. That stupid candle delivery mismatched candles, so there was a short, orange, grape scented candle (and why was the orange candle grape scented? No clue.), a tall green candle that smelled like limes (well, I guess that's a little closer to being borderline normal.), and a mid sized purple candle that just smelled like burning flesh.

Two, where the hell was that classic rock band I booked? I did NOT order a Mariachi band! Not that I don't like them, it just doesn't fit.

Three, the food was generic and cold. Salad, breadsticks, and steak. Not complaining on the steak, but come on, where's the originality? Where the foreign food you can't pronounce? Where's the romantic cake? Where the hell is this plot line?

Four, the silk embroidered table cloth (mauve) had turned out to be what appeared to be the generic picnic blanket; peach and white checkers. The only thing mauve was an old wine stain.

Five, they weren't there. Maybe I should have asked Glace to come and wait with me and tie them to chairs. That probably would have worked. Probably…maybe…ok, not so much. But the point is, they weren't there. And now I'd have to start over, twice as careful to avoid detection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack sighed, getting off his runner. Carly followed but slower and less sure. She almost looked disappointed. They stood there, not looking at each other, but not really looking the other way, either.

"So…am I really that bad?" Carly's question was quiet, but dealt a huge blow, straight to Jack's heart. (**CLICHÉ!**) Jack blinked a few times, and then crossed the space between him and Carly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not. I knew Echo would be watching us, though, and…I'm not one for a show." Was that a slight blush blossoming on his cheek?

Oh, Jack…" and so Carly and Jack shared a romantic night beneath the moon, with one or two lip locks on occasion. Echo watched from a distance. Maybe it hadn't turned out exactly as planned, but they were still together, and seeing Jack that happy made the little sister inside her giddy with happiness. Maybe she wouldn't have to start over after all. She could almost feel her pulse race with excitement. Almost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Someplace much less romantic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shadow crossed the window in an old abandoned house. It had been abandoned for several years now, almost all of its former residents dead. The shadow crossed into an old room, crossing over a cracked photo of a happy family. This was not his house. But it was his house.

"Soon." The shadow's faded and cracked whisper fell on no ears. "Just a little more time."

AN: Alrighty, epic foreshadowing, right? Ok, I just though we needed to start introducing our main villain, the mysterious shadow.

Echo: Wait, what's going on?

Me: *hands her script*

Echo: This wasn't in the job description.

Me: What job description?

Echo: Exactly.


	6. Music Box

**AN: Hey, I'm hitting a rough patch with one of my friends, possibly ex-friend, I don't even know. I don't know how good this will be, hope it doesn't suck. Sorry if it does.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, the owner is in another castle. For the show, and the song.**

It was roughly midnight when I returned, exhausted, to Leo and Luna's place. I walked into my room and barely managed to take off my shoes before slumping into bed. I didn't even know I could get this tired. The last thing I heard, before drifting off into sleep, was that old, cracked, whisper…

_A_ _haunting melody flowed through my dreams. __Ba ba da de, la dii la da. __Dan di di sei, Dan di di su. "The music box, somebody's opened it." My thoughts were muffled by the strange darkness. The darkness that had always suffocated my thoughts. The presence of people around me; shadows that slid in and out of my vision. Somebody closed the music box._

_ Not a dream. A memory._

I woke slowly, rising out of the darkness progressively. It was 9:00, early for me, but late for some people. I drifted towards the smell of breakfast, still sleep-heavy. Luna smiled at me, knowing I had a late night. Leo just sat there, but I didn't mind. I took my plate, sat down, and ate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Someplace else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A single, old, song circulated the run down house. Its origins; the room where the shadow sat.

_Ba ba da de, la dii la da. Dan di di sei, dan di di su._

The cracked music box on the vanity continued to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusei's Garage place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rode up on Quick, curiosity getting the better of me. I just had to know how their little 'date' went.

Results were instantly gratifying. Akiza was sitting in her usual spot, watching Yusei work. Yusei was upgrading his runner, again. Nothing was different, except for everything. The atmosphere, for one, held a shy undercurrent of affection. That was a good sign! Second, Akiza wasn't wearing her 'normal' outfit. She was actually wearing normal clothes for once. The results were that she had transformed into something of a babe. Not that she hadn't always been beautiful, but it hadn't been very obvious before.

"Hey, guys! Sorry to ditch last night, I got a call from Glace and…" I babbled on a minute about Glace having issues with her pet tarantula named Jimmy Boy, that didn't really exist. They just stared at me for a minute, I probably sounded completely insane.

"That's all right. It turned out just fine, anyways." Yusei turned back to his work.

"Oh? What happened?" Feigning innocence was one of my favorite past-times.

Silence with lots of blushing and throat clearing. I let out a short laugh, letting them know that I knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the road~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was miracle enough that I had managed to get an IPod, but I had also learned how to ride Quick while listening to it.

"They say, we're dancing the stress away. Hey hey. This beat, it's underneath your feet, right now, together we will meet, this place will blow your mind away. Hey hey. " I sang along, driving just for the sake of driving. I didn't realize where I'd ended up, until it was too late. I should have turned around then and there, but I didn't.

**AN: There you are! Epic, right? Or maybe not so much? Tell me, I need to know! Also, free cookie to anyone and everyone who can name the song Echo was singing!**


	7. Mirror

**AN: Don't ya just hate family reunions and graduations? I was also on a bit of a 'strike' per say; I refused to finish this chapter until I got a review for the last one!**

**I don't own card games on motorcycles. I do own this crap. There's a difference.**

I should have turned and left then and there. But I didn't. Instead, I got off Quick and let her down gently. Then I turned up the overgrown walk.

My snap dragons were still blooming, and the Boysenberry Lavender had never smelt this good. Weed-flowers had overrun some of my Fairy Bells, but I liked weed-flowers. Besides, I still had my honeysuckle.

The old cracked windows and rotting wood looked like they might be decades old. But it had been built only two decades ago, and had been perfectly kept and painted a friendly shade of green until 12 years ago. Only then was it painted a deep, burgundy red, and allowed to ruin itself.

I picked my way between a moldy couch and a wooden rocking chair, gazing up at the old portraits hung over the once ornate mantle. A happy family, a blonde woman and her brunette husband, a young blonde boy in his lap, a giggling brunette girl in her arms. All smiles and laughs, none of the darkness captured in the photos and paintings around the house.

Somewhere up the stairs the cracked sound drifted. I floated towards the sound, metaphorically, of course. I paused at the top of the stairs, staring down the long, wide hallway. Movement?

I brushed it aside, putting it up to imagination, and started down the corridor. I passed the old, ornate mirror, and paused. The mirror was not cracked; no dust filmed its silvery glass. And the reflection, yes, still the same as ever. My own face stared back, but there was something else as well; something deeper, yet unreachable.

I knew where the music came from. I didn't need to listen and follow the sound. Down the hall, to the left of the bathroom, then the room to the right. My room. The Echo room. Faela's room.

**A/N Short, I know, but I'm building up to a climax. Faela is a play off my name. Yes, my name is not actually Kitty Lynx Rose. That's just my Online Alias. You can begin to guess where she is, but you'll never guess why!**


	8. Shadow's Face

**A/N So, I hit my toe on the trashcan, and it hurts. I've decided that, while pursuing my goal of author, instead of teaching Eng. Lit. I will open a book store.**

**DISCLAIMING SENTENCE GOES HERE!**

"Hello" The 'girl' in the rocker stated.

"Hello" I answered back.

Pale, even through the overhanging shadow, with short, curly, dark brown hair. 'Her' eyes were deep grey. 'She' wore a plain burgundy tee and 'her' faded jeans; the ones with a black paint stain on the right thigh.

A pause. Faela stared, I stared back. The music swirled around the room, around my head. It muddled my thoughts.

_Da da da da da, da da da. _

I knew what was happening. It had happened before.

_Da, da, da da da da._

Burning

_Da da, dada da._

Swirling

_Da, dada, da da da da da._

**Screaming.**

_**DA DA DA DA DA, DA DA DA.**_

"_**ECHO!"**_

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! What happens next? Even I don't….wait, no, I do know! But Echo doesn't! **

**Echo: Yeah, I do. I don't think Jack, Glace, Carly, Yusei, Akiza, Crow….etc, know, though.**

**Me: LET'S FIND OUT! (Echo: 1, 2, 3, CRUNCH! How many licks…forget it)**

**Jack & Carly and Yusei & Akiza couldn't be here do to the inability to talk through smashed lips.**

**Crow is currently getting around the Tequila rule by drinking Vodka instead. (*sigh* I sense another fanfic.)**

**And Glace couldn't be here do to….well….I just couldn't find her. Let's make her the new Waldo and Carmen, shall we? Anyone who guesses where she is gets bragging rights. And no, she isn't in hammer space! MY TOE HURTS!**


	9. And both glimmered silver

**A/N Hello, hi, how's it goin'? My parents left to take my older sister to her college orientation in Boone, (she's going to App.) so I have to house to myself for almost 2 days! (Mom & Dad come back tonight, but sis stays the night!) So, I'm in charge of house and pets! SO, I did the responsible thing and wrote another chapter for Quick Silver! Sadly, this will be the last chapter of Quick Silver. **** I know, it's been fun! And this wasn't an incredibly long story. HOWEVER! Fear not, brave companions and readers! After a short break, I will write again! I'm leaving room for a teaser at the bottom, too, of the sequel; Fool's Gold! AND a naming contest for the first chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN YGO5DS! I THINK WE ALL KNOW THAT BY NOW!**

"_**ECHO!"**_

I stared into my face, her face, someone's face. The scream echoed down the hall, stopping the swirl of evil. To think, I'd almost rejoined with Faela.

A swish of cape, a blur of blonde, in stepped Jack. The atmosphere was so tense, you could cut it with a duel card. And that's exactly what he did. Cut it with a duel card, I mean, and Faela too. But, being a 'ghost' it went straight through her. Damn, I'm awfully calm, for someone who almost got possessed by her outer demon.

I should take a moment to explain. Faela is an imaginary friend gone wrong. Like an inner demon, she reflects my demons. Only, instead of being inside, she's outside. Once, she possessed me…

Jack moved forward and spoke. It took a minute for me to realize he was talking to me. "Echo? Hey, you ok?" I nodded, not sure I could trust my voice to hold out.

Faela simply sat in her rocking chair, smiling at us. Waiting.

Normally, I would skip the fight scene in the retelling, because I am terrible at explaining fight scenes. (**Yeah, I REALLY SUCK at fight scenes. I apologize for leaving it out, but it would be terrible**.) But in this case, I cannot tell you what I saw, for I did not see anything. Well, I did, but not fighting.

Jack says I was just standing there, but I don't remember that. What I do remember is this:

_Standing in a forest, by a lake of crystal, looking down into it. At the bottom was a mirror. The mirror was half dark, and half light. I tried to reach into the lake, but it seemed solid to the touch. I stepped out onto the surface of the lake. One moment I simply stood there, on the surface, the next I was at the bottom. There were creatures around me; ghostly, wispy, pale wolves. They were howling and gasping, because they couldn't breathe the crystal. I reached out to save them, but they were too far._

"_You can not save us!" they howled, "You can not save yourself!"_

_Then I realized that I couldn't breathe the crystal either._

When I awoke, I was sprawled on a comfy white bed in a comfy white room. The word hospital jumped to mind, but what for? I wasn't sick or hurt. Looking closer, the room was actually pale blue. My room at Leo and Luna's.

My head throbbed, and it only got worse as I sat up, and then stood. Nope, not hurt. I crossed the room and paced into the normally empty living room. Normally.

Everyone was there. _EVERYONE. _Well, not everyone, I suppose. The President was suspiciously absent. But, you get the idea. Glace, Jack, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Carly, Crow, Martha, yada yah. And, of course, as soon as I saw them, they saw me. And then there was the typical flood of how-are-you-feeling's and don't-scare-us-like-that's and you-are-the-most-idiotic-danger-prone-sister-in-the-world's, and hugs.

Days passed, and still the uneasy feeling in my soul did not evaporate. I felt like I was being watched, like something was going to happen. This was how it had felt before Jack had left, before I had left, but after my first dangerous encounter with Faela.

It was a clear night, the night I had chosen. The moon was full, the sky clear. I wheeled Quick Silver out of her little space in the garage. My bag of a few changes of clothes, some money, a camera, and a diary. But, as it turned out, I _had_ been being watched.

Jack walked out of the shadows to join me. We stared at each other for a few more moments before anything was said.

"You knew I was leaving." I whispered. Not an accusation, a statement.

Jack nodded. Observant fellow, him.

"Glace knew too, but she figured she could find you wherever you went; hunt you down, stalk you, beat you to death with a *Tickle-Me-Elmo…" We chuckled, our little inside joke.

In the end, Jack hadn't come to stop me. He realized that I couldn't live safely in New Domino City, and that Faela wasn't gone. If I stayed, I would simply be drawn to her again. So I rode off; duel runner and tears glimmering silver in the moonlight.

**A/N Wow, dramatic ending. I hadn't planned on it being like that, but in the end my 'hopeless romantic' side got control of the keyboard today! **

'**Track you down, stalk you, and beat you to death with a Tickle-Me-Elmo.' Is one of my most common threats towards my friends. I don't believe I've ever even said it to Glace, but it seems like something she might say…or maybe that's just my insanity.**

**TEASER TRAILER FOR **

**FOOL'S GOLD: THE FURTHER RIDE OF ECHO ATLAS!**

Chapter 1: ?

It was no secret that I was fond of snow and ice. It was no lie that I considered myself a cold-weather cat. And it was true that I was excellent at racing on the ice. That explained why I was on a snowy island called Eira, which is Welsh for snow. However, that did not explain why it was still snowing in late May. And the forecast predicted more snow until mid-July.

I felt more than I saw the figure approaching from behind. Something about him seemed familiar, but I was new here, I knew no one.

"Echo Claire Atlas?" growled a familiar voice. "Package for Echo Claire Atlas."

And then it went dark.

**CONTEST ALERT!**

**I am having a contest to decide the name of Chapter 1 or Fool's Gold. Send me a PM, review to this, or contact me through telepathy, I don't care how. Send it in, and I may choose your suggestion for chapter 1! As well as writing a oneshot on the pairing (or single person, if you prefer), genre, and anime (as long as I know the anime!) of your choosing! Rules are that it must adhere to general rules. It should probably also have something to do with the chapter, of course.**


End file.
